cuarto cap
by jiyuna ai
Summary: lo que pasa el dia después


**Los personajes de sailor moon no me pertenecen.. tarde un poquito estaba pasando por un momento de estrés y acompañado de unas cositas más pero nada como dice un dicho la felicidad es cuestión de actitud.. sawabona..**

**4 Capitulo**

**¿Qué pasa al día siguiente? **

Buenos días hermosa decía feliz una rubia mirando con adoración a su sirena.

Hola cariño ¿como amaneciste?

Muy bien respondía al tiempo que de daba un dulce beso a su aguamarina, ya esta listo el desayuno, te espero abajo..

Ok haru dame unos minutos decía tapándose con cierta delicadeza y hasta timidez.

La rubia al notar su actitud la beso nuevamente y en un acto el cual no pudo prever la aguamarina, le halo la cobija, así luces mejor jajaja finalmente la tomo en sus brazos y la beso apasionadamente ,fue un momento bochornoso para la aguamarina pero al final reía cómplice con su adorada haru.

Bueno te dejo solo por unos minutos te espero abajo

Pensé que me acompañarías en el baño matutino, tan rápido te cansaste de mi respondía con voz sensual la aguamarina.

Proposición que fue todo un boom en la cabeza de la rubia, pues la dejo paralizada "me cambiaron a mi sirena fue lo único que paso por su mente"

Bien si no quieres venir entonces ve y espérame en el comedor, respondía con supuesto enfado la aguamarina.

No no no... Es que me dejaste sorprendida mi sirena me vuelves loca, las caricias no se hicieron esperar... Eran amantes, cómplices y un sin fin de términos que no acabaría por resumir su papel. En la bañera se hicieron suya la una a la otra, sin embargo no era solo sexo barato, esto va mas allá, es entregarte a ese ser que no es un complemento para ti, puesto a que ambas son un entero .. Es la definición de amor para ellas, no es que la una complementa a la otra, es saber que esa persona es distinta a ti pero que te hace feliz su compañía y todo lo que la caracteriza. De pronto ese humor loco y risas ensordecedoras que te hacen ver que la vida tiene aspectos que quizás no lo comprendas pero que eres feliz y ella te hace aun mas feliz siendo una y otro ser diferente..

Haru te pasa algo no has hablado cuéntame que pasa.

Nada michi sin atinar mirar a su sirena, sus ojos estaban posados en el suelo.

No te creo dime la verdad soy tu novia y tu amiga así que dime, esto ultimo sonó a orden.. Cosa que hizo reír a la rubia, por lo general su sirena no acostumbraba a levantar la voz.

Michi estoy pensando seriamente las cosas, y me preocupa que te afecte nuestra relación en la universidad es por ello que creo que deberíamos pensar bien sobre esto " no quiero que te pasa nada michi jamás me lo permitiría"

Pero que dices haruka a caso te arrepientes? es eso, dando un golpe a la mesa, sabes que detesto cuando te pones en ese plan. Que rayos te pasa eres tu quien va por la vida despreocupada de lo que digan los demás y ahora te da pena lo nuestro, esto si no lo esperaba de ti, una triste lagrima recorrió sus mejillas..

No no michi perdóname no quería decir esas tonterías la verdad no me da pena lo nuestro pero que dices mujer. Te amo y pase lo que pase nunca cambiara, michi decía mientras limpiaba delicadamente el rostro de su aguamarina, mírame por favor

No quiero…

No seas berrinchuda.

No me digas asi..

Michi te amo y lo que quiero que entiendas es que las personas en ese lugar son estúpidas, van por la vida desprestigiando a sus rivales y tu lo eres y tu carrera se puede ver afectada por esto, me entiendes le hablaba como a una niña.

Haru no me importa lo que pase tu también tienes que perder y no hablas de eso sino de mi.. Perdóname no debí actuar de esa manera.."Que tonta" hace tanto que te amo y no te quiero perder el trabajo no me importa lo entiendes..

Pero michi respondía una sorprendida rubia. Y ¿que quieres hacer?

Nada afrontar la situación y el tiempo dirá lo que tiene que pasar.

Esta bien, tienes razón esa bola de engreídos no valen la pena, quieres ir a la playa? Eso si fue un cambio de tema la idea no es crear mucho drama

Si si vamos pero no traje ropa adecuada..

No te preocupes que allá no la necesitaras respondía con voz y mirada lujuriosa…

Jaja haru ya para estamos en esas desde anoche, un leve rubor apareció por sus mejillas al decir eso.

Si pero tengo ganas de ti. Esta mal? O es que no te gusto? "increíble todavía le da pena"

Haru vamos saliendo no quiero que nos agarre el trafico. "por que me pone en estos aprietos. Eso no te lo voy a responder"

Esta bien pero me debes una respuesta..

Sab.. sus palabras fueron calladas por un tierno beso..

Ya vámonos.. lista..

Siempre.

Nota: lo subrayado es una acotación mía.. Disculpen la demora, les pretendo enredar a estas tórtolas ahora si que les viene líos jaja.. la verdad quiero enfocar que el amor es algo que debe ser apreciado y lucharlo.. comenten chicas y chicos.. prontito actualizo en lo que ordene esta locura que es mi cabeza. Se les quiere. Y lean vientre_subrogado esta super buena..


End file.
